With You
by rika08
Summary: songifc. With you. Ok, so this is the first in my sognfic section. Cain had been calle to see DG, except she never told him. implied DGCain. Don't worry, it will be in later fics.


With You

Why he had been summoned to the Princesses room, he'll never know. It wasn't that Cain didn't enjoy spending time with DG. She just usually gave him a notice when she needed to see him. But today, not even a word. Instead, he found a note on his door.

Last minute notice or not, Cain still had to see DG. He walked own the hall towards her room. It was the only place she could be found on some days. As he neared her bedroom, Cain noticed the door was opened.

Cain stood at the door looking in. He couldn't see Dg anywhere in her room. Just as he tuned to leave, he heard voices. Two of them. One was definitely DG's. The other…Azkadellia's voice. They came from the opened door, leading to the balcony.

"Honestly DG, what has gotten into to you? You've been…how would you put it…blissful! I've never seen you this happy." Azkadellia said.

Cain entered the bedroom. He made sure not to let them hear his eavesdropping.

"I…I don't know why I'm so happy Az. I'm just in a great mood." DG replied.

"Right…your great mood wouldn't have anything to do with your feelings for a certain man…would they?" Azkadellia asked.

Now Cain was considering eavesdropping further. He heard DG sigh.

"Probably." Dg replied.

Azkadellia laughed. "Well it's about time. I was hoping you'd finally realize it."

"It's not me you need to worry about Az, it's him. He probably doesn't even realize my feelings towards him." DG stated.

"Well, we'll see. Why don't you play me that song you said you finally finished." Azkadellia said.

"No problem." Dg replied. Cain heard music begin playing from the balcony. The sound of DG's voiced filled his ears. _"Last night I couldn't sleep. I found it hard to even breathe. Oh I'm in trouble deep...with you."_

_Since when could DG sing?_ Cain thought. He leaned against the wall near the door and listened intently.

"_Today I stayed in bed. Can't shake these voices in my head. I've fallen off the edge...with you .Well all my friends say that I'm way out of touch, if I'm not, crazy then baby this must be love." _DG sang. Cain could hear the music DG played. It was new, but it was amazing. He wondered what she was using to play the music.

"_I would go anywhere, do anything, no I don't care. Long as I know, I'll always go...with you." _DG's voice was amazing. Cain realized DG was sitting on the railing of the balcony, near him. If She turned her head, he would be discovered.

"_Now it's all making sense. Forever's in the present tense, I know it all begins...with you. Oh and so the story goes, I am yours to have and hold. And I can't wait to grow old...with you. Well all my friends say that I'm way out of touch, if I'm not crazy then maybe I'm crazy in love"_

Cain caught Azkadellia's smile. She mouthed her words to him, "Move." Cain nodded and slid further from the door. Azkadellia turned her attention back to DG, hoping she hadn't noticed her actions.

"_I would go anywhere. Do anything, no I don't care. Long as I know  
I'll always go...with you. Well all my friends say that I'm way out of touch, if I'm not crazy then baby this could be love"_

DG's fingers strummed across the guitar strings quickly. The music filled the air . DG was focused on her playing, she didn't notice Cain walked onto the balcony.

"_I would go anywhere. I would go anywhere. Do anything, no I don't care. Long as I know, I'll always go...with you. With you. I would go anywhere with you." _DG finished playing the melody and ended the song. Azkadellia clapped.

"That was so beautiful. I didn't know you could sing." Azkadellia said.

"Well I wasn't exactly broadcasting it backing Kansas." DG replied.

"I don't know why, your voice is beautiful." Azkadellia stated.

"Right. So…what did you think?" DG asked.

"Like I said Deeg, that was amazing. I don't think you have to worry about his feelings either." Azkadellia explained.

"What do you mean?" DG asked.

"Well, you may want a mans opinion on the song. Mr. Cain, what did you think of it?" Azkadellia asked. She tuned her head.

DG felt her hear stop. _Has he been there the entire time?_ Slowly, DG turned her head. Sure enough, Wyatt Cain was standing in the doorway of her balcony. His eyes were on her.

"I think DG has an amazing voice and she shouldn't fear what anyone thinks." Cain answered. He tipped his hat to the Princesses and left.

_And I can't tell her anything._


End file.
